Vivre dans le coeur d'autrui pour exister
by Larem-Akira
Summary: La vie de Pirate sur Grand Line n'est jamais sans surprise et ces derniers en ont bien consciences. Mais la disparition d'une légende amène toujours son lot de tristesses pour ceux qui l'ont côtoyé tout au long de sa vie dans leurs moments intenses et désespérés. Et aujourd'hui encore est un jour qu'ils n'oublieront pas. Quand tout s'effondre, il faut du temps pour reconstruire.
1. Les dernières volontés d'une légende

Des femmes, Edward Newgate en aimer beaucoup. Très souvent le temps d'une nuit comme il en est de coutume dans la vie d'un pirate. Mais parmi ses nombreuses amantes d'un soir, il y en à une dont il n'a pu se défaire. Elle était son amie, son alliée, sa confidente, sa soeur par alliance mais surtout son amante. Ses pensées à son sujet l'égarait toujours vers un souvenir de son visage aux contours qu'il aurait pu dessiner tellement il les connaissait par coeur. Il aurait pu faire ça pendant des heures. Et pourtant la venue d'un simple courrier mit fin aux rêveries d'un vieil homme encore debout malgré tout. L'arrivée imprévue de Shank aussi appelé le « roux » n'était rien en comparaison de ce que celui-ci s'apprêtait à lui annoncer

Elle disait tout dans celle-ci, Ses désirs, ses espoirs et aussi ses regrets. Car sa vie s'est arrêtée brutalement sur un coup de tête du destin. Il parcourt la lettre avec lenteur. Des sueurs froides ruisselaient déjà sur sa nuque massive. La surprise, le choc, l'horreur et la tristesse se mêlaient successivement sur son visage marqués par les années. Dans ses derniers écrits, elle lui ouvre son coeur comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il ne lui en veut pas non. Mais l'apprendre de cette manière creuse un trou béant dans sa poitrine abîmée par les batailles. Il est malheureux et abattu même si c'est normal dans le fond, il tente de se consoler un peu en relisant sa dernière volonté dont il est devenu l'unique successeur... C'est une chose qu'elle a le plus chéri au monde après lui, quelque chose de si précieux que l'on préserve cela pendant une vie entière voir mille. Elle a écrite celle-ci comme si elle lui parlait directement. Toujours les mêmes mimiques en usant de ce surnom qui est resté avec le temps.

 **« Eddie »**

Son diminutif à peine prononcé que viennent déjà des excuses qu'il ne veut pas entendre parce qu'il sait déjà que ce qu'il lira par la suite ne lui plaira pas. Il détestera cette lettre et ce qui suit. Les jours prochains deviendront un cancer pour lui qui se sent déjà rongé par le chagrin d'une maladie incurable et imaginaire dans sa chaire.

 **« Pardonne-moi »**

Il se force tout de même à affronter ce qui l'attend au bout de ces maudites lignes.

 **« De t'annoncer ceci de façon aussi abrupte et soudaine. Au moment ou tu tient cette lettre entre tes mains, je suis partie rejoindre ce grand fou de roi des pirates que nous connaissions si bien. J'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir te dire tout ça de vive voix et te revoir aussi... Mais la mer en a décidé autrement pour mon sort. A toi qui est et sera à jamais le seul pillier de ma vie, je te confie mon trésor le plus précieux qui soit Eddie. Car il n' y a qu'à toi que je puisse confier pareil joyaux. Je te confie les enfants que j'ai pris sous mon aile il y à bien des années maintenant. Ils sont la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie avec notre rencontre. Je les ai aimés comme si ils avaient été ma chaire et mon sang. Leur sort est entre tes mains à présent. Mais j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais qu'ils sont en sécurité ici. Je quitte cette mer sans regret si ce n'est celui de ne pas avoir pu te revoir une dernière fois avant le grand voyage.**

 **Prend soin de toi et de ta famille.**

 **Tara Wiliams»**

Sa lettre n'en dit pas plus, simple et allant à l'essentiel, Et pourtant le vide qui s'empare de son coeur à l'instant est presque aussi grand que Grand Line elle-même, Shanks ne dit rien mais observe l'homme le plus fort du monde qui ne décroche pas son regard de la lettre qu'il lui a donnée. Il ne l'a pas lue par respect pour elle et pour lui. Toutefois lui aussi à reçu une lettre de la part de Yao le bras droit de cette dernière. Il attend ainsi que son acolyte reprenne son sang froid pour lui exposer calmement la raison de sa présence.

-« Ed, tu te doute bien que je ne suis pas venu ici simplement pour te remettre sa lettre n'est-ce pas? En ce moment même les enfants de Tara attendent sur mon navire en compagnie de Ben. Quand tu te sera un peu remis, je les ferait monter à bord pour que vous fassiez connaissance tout les trois. »

Barbe Blanche ne réagit pas tout de suite. Mais pendant un instant le Roux peut sentir dans son regard que le pirate se prépare mentalement à rencontrer ses futures fils. Car les voir devant lui l'obligera à faire face à la réalité qui vient de lui éclater en pleine figure. Un faible soupir franchit le seuil de ses lèvres pincées alors qu'il se contente de hocher simplement la tête de bas en haut comme un automate. Prenant cela pour une réponse positive à sa requête, le balafré se lève et retourne sur son navire le pas et une boule d'angoisse qui se resserre au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloigne du géant.


	2. Dans les yeux d'un ancêtre

**Hey !**

 **Alors je tien à m'excuser auprès des personnes qui suivent cette histoire depuis sa création. Je n'ai plus rien écrit sur cette fic depuis des mois mais je ne l'ai pas oubliée pour autant. J'ai simplement pris la liberté d'effectuer plusieurs changements chez certains personnages à commencer par le sexe de Hyde qui a la base était une femme. Je ne parvenais pas à la projeter dans le futur que j'imaginais en tant que telle et je la trouvais bien trop avantagée sur les rapports de force comparés à d'autres personnages de l'univers de One Piece. Mon but premier en écrivant des histoires sur le fandom de ce manga est d'éviter à tout pris de tomber dans la facilité avec les personnages typés dans la catégorie « mary-sue » que j'évite au maximum comme la peste (enfin du moins j'espère ne pas me bercer d'illusion à ce sujet). Je prévois d'inclure de la romance dans cet écrit (bien sur je n'oublie pas les petits coeurs remplis de guimauve qui viennent lire par ici!). Mais autant vous le dire tout de suite ça ne risque pas d'être ce à quoi vous vous attendez donc je vous préviens tout de suite : âme sensible s'abstenir. Vous êtes prévenus mes lamas baveux !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Dans les yeux d'un ancêtre, on revit encore et encore passé, présent et futur.

L'air marin soufflait et gonflait les voiles du bateau amarré aux côtés du MobyDick, sur le pont du RedForce, la bonne humeur n'était guère présente non plus. Tournant en rond depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination, un garçon affublé d'un masque de renard tortillait entre ses doigts les pans de son kimono. Même si ce geste n'atténua pas pour autant son anxiété et il dût se satisfaire pour faire passer un peu sa nervosité. Tout le contraire de son acolyte féminine assise nonchalamment contre le mât du navire. Cette dernière caressait les cordes de son instrument, une guitare acoustique posée sur ses cuisses, relevant un peu la tête pour remettre correctement son haut de forme en place. La musicienne prit la parole.

\- « Ne stresse pas comme ça, Hyde, on n'a même pas encore mit un pied sur le Moby-truc là.. J'ai encore plus chaud à te voir t'agiter de la sorte en plus chéri.. »

Le dénommé Hyde s'arrêta aussitôt et se tourna dans sa direction. Sans son masque pour dissimuler le miroir de son âme, elle aurait presque pu sentir deux limpide comme l'eau la fusiller sur place. Elle baissa les yeux sur son perfecto, quelle idée de porter ce genre de veste par un temps pareil... Elle n'ajouta rien sachant ou son ami voulait en venir, Roxane posa la guitare à terre pour ôter sa veste. Le cuir du vêtement glissa une surface métallique et sombre de ses bras se refléta légèrement à la lumière du jour.

-« Je comprend que tu appréhende, moi aussi j'angoisse... Pas du regard des autres mais du changement que ça implique dorénavant dans notre vie... ça ne sera plus jamais pareil maintenant qu'elle est partie.. »

Hyde ne sut quoi lui répondre. Les mêmes questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête depuis de Yellow' Moon. Qu'est ce qui les attendait ici ? Un nouvel endroit ou vivre mais entourés d'étrangers dont ils ignorent tout. Certes hormis Barbe-Blanche, ils connaissaient les grosses pointures qui constituaient son équipage. Rien de plus dans les grandes lignes mais c'était tout.

Un soupir franchis ses lèvres et les deux jeunes gens posèrent leur regard sur l'imposant navire amarré à côté du RedForce. Ils guettaient l'arrivée du balafré qui se montra enfin quelques minutes plus tard. Ce dernier leur fit signe de venir en agitant son unique bras.

\- « Venez les jeunes, il vous attend sur le pont principale. »

Hyde marcha dans sa direction après un regard en arrière sur la musicienne qui remit son instrument en place sur son dos. Le noiraud traversait déjà la passerelle reliant les deux bateaux. Le rouquin leur adressa un sourire compatissant et fit demi-tour.

Ils le suivirent en silence, se préparant mentalement à rencontrer l'homme qu'on disait être le plus fort du monde. Assit dans son siège, le vieil homme fixait un point invisible l'air complètement absent. Les commandants réunis au complet plus loin observaient les nouveaux arrivants marcher derrière Shanks. Au premier coup d' oeil, l'un comme l'autre avait une allure peu commune pris séparément. Certains regardaient fixement pendant que d'autres cherchaient les raisons qui pouvaient pousser ce garçon à dissimuler son visage sous un masque. La cyborg quant à elle, sortait vraiment du lot avec ses prothèses biomécanique qui remplaçaient ses membres d'origine. Roxane sentait leur yeux lui trouer la nuque de la sorte sans aucune forme de gêne quelconque, agacée elle se contenta de les ignorer après leur avoir décoché un regard en coin désintéressé. Certains en furent étonnés, d'autres ne prirent pas la peine de relever. Tout deux observaient maintenant en silence le pirate assit devant eux. Celui qu'à présent ils devront appeler Père.

Celui-ci les observa attentivement tour-à-tour en silence. A ses yeux, ces petits jeunes étaient radicalement opposés rien que dans leurs attitudes respectives. La cyborg lui avait jeté un bref coup d'oeil. Le noiraud quant à lui gardait la tête basse, les bras le long du corps immobiles. Intrigué, le vieux pirate se pencha sur ses genoux réduisant l'écart qui les séparait. Il posa son regard sur lui qui par pure réflexe avait reculé légèrement. Voyant cela, la curiosité le poussa à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Sa voix caverneuse s'éleva brisant le silence sur le pont.

-« Pourquoi cacher ton visage de la sorte gamin ? Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur petit...

La question posée, le noiraud déglutit silencieusement. Tous exceptés Roxane attendaient sa réponse. Mal à l'aise Hyde releva machinalement la tête vers son interlocuteur pour lui répondre.

\- « Porter ce masque me permet d'être plus à l'aise en présence de personnes dont j'ignore tout. Je ne l'enlèverais que lorsque j'aurais dépassé ce cap si vous me le permettez. Répondit Hyde. Le vieil homme sembla se satisfaire de cette réponse car il se renfonça dans son siège avant de reprendre la parole à nouveau.

-« Soit, je comprend tes raisons et je l'accepte. , désormais vous êtes mes enfants, appelez-moi père à partir de maintenant.

La cyborg tiqua légèrement à la fin de sa phrase. Une main mécanique plongée dans sa poche, elle fouilla un peu dans et sorti de celle-ci une pochette sombre. Elle s'avança à son tour et la tendis au pirate qui la reconnu. Il en vida le contenu dans sa paume. C'était une chaîne en argent ou pendait un unique anneau en cuivre avec les initiales « T.W ». Son regard passa de la chaîne à la cyborg qui répondit à sa question silencieuse.

-« Tara partira avec le tien d'où le fait que tu sois en possession du sien. »

-« Nous allons nous mettre en route pour aller là ou tu sais. Ajouta le roux qui discutait avec son bras droit. Newgate n'ajouta rien de plus, il se tourna vers le groupe de commandants et fit signe au phénix.

-« Mon fils, il faut nous mettre en route pour l'île de Yellow Moon au plus tôt.. Je te laisse le soin de t'occuper de ça je suis fatigué.. Si tu pouvais également indiquer à ton frère et ta soeur ou ils peuvent dormir.

-« Bien yoï, je vais préparer l'itinéraire du voyage et leur attribuer à chacun une cabine Oyaji, répondit Marco qui se tournait déjà vers les nouveaux venus. Le silence qui régnait sur le pont s'évapora rapidement avec l'agitation qui provoquait les pirates hissant les voiles. Les commandants vaquèrent à leur occupations habituelles. Le blond s'avança vers eux d'un pas nonchalant et une totale indifférence en guide d'expression de bienvenue. Ce qui on va le dire avait le don de rendre la situation plutôt tendue. L'épéiste et la musicienne se concertèrent du regard peu à l'aise avec l'attitude du commandant qui arriva à leur hauteur.

\- « Je suis Marco, commandant de la première flotte. Suivez-moi je vais vous montrer vos cabines Yoï. »

Roxane et Hyde se fixèrent pendant quelques instants, la cyborg se leva de son appui les mains dans les poches et haussa un sourcil à la vue de l'énergumène qui venait à leur rencontre un sourire chaleureux en coin. À ses côtés, Hyde pencha légèrement la tête de côté étonné aussi en voyant l'excentricité du rouquin en imaginant la quantité de gel qu'il fallait pour faire tenir cette banane sur sa tête. Le nouveau venu jeta un regard charmeur à la brune qui contre toute attente lui rendit son regard, un sourire en coin. Le pirate sembla étonné sur l'instant mais se reprit aussitôt.

-« Quel plaisir de pouvoir compter une nouvelle Soeur parmi nous ! Mademoiselle ? »

-« Roxane, Roxane Pierce et vous êtes Monsieur ? »

-« Satch, Commandant de la quatrième flotte ! »

Suivant l'échange du regard Marco roula des yeux et Hyde se fit un beau facepalm sur le front. Il voyait déjà ou tout cela finirait bientôt connaissant la cyborg et ses penchants plus que douteux. Accoutumé à vivre ce genre de situation, il décida de couper cours à cette conversation en tirant la brune à sa suite.

-« On a pas le temps pour ça Roxane.. »

-« Ooh t'es cruel mon chou, tant pis à plus beau rouquin ! »

-« Vraiment désespérante.. On peut y aller, ajouta le noiraud à l'encontre du blond qui chassa son acolyte d'un geste las de la main avant de marcher en tête suivit de près par les plus jeunes. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, le phénix engagea la discussion.

-« Désolé pour Satch, c'est un homme à femme et dès qu'il a une idée en tête, il peut être très têtu mais ce n'est pas un mauvais gars dans le fond. »

-« C'est ce que j'ai crû voir. Enfin il devrait être content, il ne pouvait pas mieux tomber avec Roxane.. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu entend par la yoi ? »

-« Que cette fille est exactement de la même trempe que ce rouquin, il est donc probable qu'ils s'entendent à merveille.. »

-« Oh soit pas jaloux Hyde-chan, tu peux bien me partager de temps en temps mon chou ! »

Le noiraud soupira, les vannes sur sa sexualité et le genre auquel il appartenait était devenu une banalité avec Roxane. Ça avait commencé ainsi dès leur première rencontre et depuis le temps rien n'avait changé. Toutefois, il espérait que la cyborg tiendrait sa langue pour éviter de parler à tort et à travers avec leur nouvelle famille. Où du moins ce qu'il en est. Suivant silencieusement la musicienne pleinement occupée à parler de futilité avec le phénix qui répondait une fois sur deux lorsqu'une question lui était posée. Hyde observa celui-ci de dos incapable de jauger le second de Barbe-Blanche. Il ne se faisait pas à l'idée que maintenant ils voyageraient avec cette « famille » de pirate et que le monde s'ouvrait enfin à eux qui avaient toujours rêvé de partir à sa découverte étant enfant. Maintenant qu'ils y étaient enfin parvenu, l'épéiste appréhendait la suite des événements et encore plus celui qui arrivait à grand pas.. Dans quelques jours il ferait ses adieux à celle qui fut le plus proche d'une mère pour lui et son amie. Pour d'autre une légende partait en cèdent sa place à une autre qui ferait parler d'elle à son tour et qui d'une manière ou d'une chamboulerait aussi le monde et les mers à perte de vue.


	3. Braver ses peurs

**Coucou mes lamas !**

 **Mon dieu je n'ai plus rien écrit sur cette fic depuis Février polala ! Ça ne semble pas longtemps pour certains mais j'ai l'impression de ne plus être venue sur cette histoire depuis des siècles entiers ! Alors pour commencer mes remerciements à Ic'ilver, Zeph' et Clochette !**

 **Comme c'était une review anonyme je vais y répondre ici !**

 **Clochette:Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour la lecture difficile du chapitre 2, je publiais pour la première fois en commençant l'écriture de cette fic. Du coup j'ai mit un certain temps à prendre mes marques pendant mes phases pour écrire les chapitres et saisir l'origine du problème. Je dit problème car j'utilise OpenOffice pour écrire mes histoires et pour une raison que j'ignore lors des publications mes chapitres s'en trouvait charcuté de toute part. Voila comment le 1er chapitre s'est retrouvé uniquement avec des virgules à la place des points et le second à dit adieu à ses tirets pour les phrases de dialogues ! Enfin j'ai pu y remédier fort heureusement tu n'auras plus à souffrir de devoir différencier dialogue et narration !**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes lamas, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions en fin de chapitre !**

Braver ses peurs

Après avoir indiqué leur cabines respectives à chacun, le navigateur s'éclipsa. Le blond avait du travail accumulé à rattraper au plus vite. À nouveau seuls entre eux, la brune s'étira paresseusement.

-« je retournerais bien flâner sur le pont moi.. Par un temps pareil rester enfermé est un crime, tu vient ? »

-« non je crois que je vais plutôt en profiter pour faire un tour dans les environs, histoire d'avoir quelque repères dans ce labyrinthe flottant.

-« t'es motivé Chéri... Bon comme tu veux, si je ne te voit pas au dîner je n'aurait pas besoin de me poser la question sur la raison de ton absence ! »

-« C'est assez ironique venant de la personne qui autrefois arrivait même à se perdre en allant faire une simple course... »

-« très drôle.. La sournoiserie me va mieux si tu veux mon avis, petit prude hihi ! »

-« arrête avec ce surnom débile.. Tu ne disait pas vouloir profiter du beau temps la fouine ?! »

-« tout juste ! Je m'en vais faire la fouine comme tu le dit si bien ! »

Il soupira. Elle ne changeait pas quoi qu'il arrive.. Le noiraud pris la direction contraire et marcha pendant ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité tant les couloirs lui paraissait long et sans fin sur ce navire. Tout le contraire du loup des mers. La simple évocation de son navire rendit son humeur maussade. Leur départ précipité de leur île ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de réaliser ce que cela implique. Plus rien ne serait pareil à présent. Enfant, il croyait dur comme fer qu'il ne pourrait jamais voyager avec un autre équipage que celui qu'il connaissait si bien. Et le voila embarqué de force dans une aventure que personne n'aurait prévu entouré d'inconnus. Ses épaules fébriles tressaillirent. Ruminer ainsi ne le ferait pas avancer. Il le savait. Ce genre de raisonnement ne mène à rien, si son maître le voyait ainsi nul doute que l'apprenti qu'il est aurait eu droit à de sacrées remontrances de sa part ! L'épéiste reprit son exploration le coeur plus léger. En poussant celle-ci un peu plus loin, il tomba nez-à-nez face à une porte en bois massif. Piqué par la curiosité, il poussa celle-ci pour découvrir ce qu'elle pouvait garder si précieusement. Sous le masque, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la salle remplie du sol au plafond de livre en tout genre. Hyde erra entre les rayons détaillant les couvertures des ouvrages qui défilaient sous son regard émerveillé. Lui qui était un véritable féru de lecture, il venait de trouver son jardin d'Eden sur ce navire.

Une couverture en cuir attira son attention en passant devant. Pris de curiosité, sa main glissa sur le dos de l'ouvrage pour la saisir franchement. Après l'avoir feuilleté brièvement, il compris qu'il s'agissait d'une encyclopédie. En consultant la table des matières, son sang se glaça dans ses veines et il ne pu s'empêcher de porter la main à son poignet gauche. Celui-ci encerclé dans un métal sombre glaciale lui donna soudainement l'impression de brûler sa chaire sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait. Ses yeux en alerte parcoururent rapidement la page d'orientation qui l'aiderait enfin à trouver ce qu'il cherchait depuis plusieurs mois. Les pages défilaient pressées par ses doigts avides qui les tournaient pour parvenir plus rapidement au but tant convoité. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent net au milieu du livre. Ses pupilles avide de savoir engloutissaient tout ce qui leur tombait dessus. Chaque phrases, chaque mot, chaque lettres succombaient sans résistance jusqu'à la ligne finale.

Sa concentration était si poussée qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué les yeux sombres qui l'observait en silence depuis son intrusion dans la bibliothèque. C'était un homme grand et mince vêtu d'un kimono dans les tons claires fermé par une épaisse ceinture orange. Ses long cheveux couleur de jais étaient coiffés en un élégant chignon fait à la mode des geishas. Seule une mince mèche pendait librement sur son front blanc et ses lèvres habillées de rouge se mouvèrent en un sourire accueillant à son égard. Perdu dans la contemplation du visiteur qui s'approchait, le noiraud en oublia presque de respirer. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé à sa hauteur qu'il retrouva enfin le réflexe de bouger. En reculant son dos heurta la bibliothèque derrière lui, des livres s'écrasèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd. Affolé, le jeune homme s'agenouilla aussitôt pour ramasser les bouquins éparpillés entre ses pieds. Le travesti l'aida amusé par sa réaction et engagea la conversation pour dissiper son malaise palpable.

-« Je n'ai pas souvent le plaisir de croiser quelqu'un par ic. »

-« Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai importuné, j'ignorais qu'un tel endroit existais sur ce navire »

-« Je comprend que ça puisse t'étonner, quand on évoque le nom de Père, personne ne s'attend à voir autre chose que l'image d'un pirate sanguinaire réputé pour être l'homme le plus fort du monde. Alors si la rumeur de l'existence d'une quelconque salle remplie d'un tel savoir venait à se reprendre, tu pense bien que personne ne le prendrait au sérieux. »

-« Moi j'y aurais cru.. Elle aimait aussi les livres malgré sa réputation de pirate sanguinaire sur Grand Lign. Je trouve ça idiot de penser ainsi, pourquoi devrait-on forcément être comme les gens pensent que nous sommes ?»

-« C'est vrai. Toutefois beaucoup de gens ne prennent plus la peine de réfléchir la dessus. Il faut du recul pour voir plus loin que le bout de son nez et oh ! J'en oublie de me présenter excuse-moi ! Mon nom est Izou, commandant de la 16ème flotte de cet équipage. »

Le travesti lui tendit une main accueillante en guise de salutation amicale. Le noiraud fixa celle-ci avant de l'imiter.

-« C'est plutôt moi qui aurait du me présenter en premier Commandant. Je m'appelle Hyde Frost, recrue fraîchement débarquée comme vous pouvez le constater.. »

-« Tu me peux me tutoyer Hyde-kun, nous sommes frères à présent. »

Frères.. Ce mot lui glaça le sang et il aurait presque rit si le travesti n'avait pas été sérieux en tenant ces propos. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec cette vision de la famille établie par leur capitaine. Il cessa d'y penser rapidement en voyant le travesti le fixer avec insistance.

-« tu semblait particulièrement absorbé par ta lecture.. »

-« Oui.. J-j'ai trouvé cette encyclopédie que je cherchait depuis un moment. »

-« Tu t'intéresse aux fruits du démon ? »

-« Si on veut.. »

-« C'est tout ? J'ai l'impression que tu ne me dit qu'une partie de la vérité Hyde, j'ai tort ? »

-« En fait... I mois à peu près, j'ai acheté sans le savoir un fruit du démon dans une épicerie. Jusqu'à ce que je le mange et en allant me baigner ce qui devait arriver s'est produit : j'ai coulé comme une pierre sous le nez des autres. Autant dire que maintenant je ne suis plus aussi à l'aise avec les grandes étendues d'eau. »

Le sniper eut un sourire désolé et un rire incontrôlé en écoutant sa mésaventure, conscient du ridicule de la situation et raconter celle-ci ne faisait que l'embarrasser un plus alors que l'autre riait sans se priver ! Après 10 bonnes minutes de franche rigolade, Izou se calma et chercha à en savoir un peu plus sur ce fameux fruit.

-« Tu te souviens du fruit ? À quoi ressemblait-il ? »

-« Hmm.. Il était rond, de couleur rouge avec des crevasses à la surface c'est tout ce dont je me souvient malheureusement.. »

-« As-tu déjà essayé de l'utiliser ? »

Sous son masque, Hyde blêmit instantanément.

-« oui.. »

-« Et que s'est-il passé ? »

-« J'ai pris feux soudainement, mon corps brûlait de lui-même et j'avais l'impression que mes sens s'étaient décuplé en même temps. »

-« hm un fruit du démon affilié au feu.. On peut déjà exclure le mera mera no mi et le tori tori no mi dans ce cas. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que deux de nos commandants ont mangés ces fruits en question. Si je me fie à ce que tu me dit il est fort probable que tu aie mangé un fruit de type Zoan mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Pour être fixé on va devoir demander de l'aide à un possesseur de cette variété de fruit. Sur ce navire nous n'en comptons qu'un parmi nous. Viens avec moi Hyde. »

Le travesti fit demi-tour après avoir rangé le livre à sa place. Quelque pas derrière lui, le noiraud le suivit, une boule au ventre. Sur leur route ils croisèrent un pirate affublé d'un haut de forme et d'une longue cape. Hyde remarqua les deux sabres accroché dans son dos pendant que Izou lui demandait s'il avait vu le phénix. Celui-ci leur suggéra d'aller voir s'il ne se trouvait pas dans ses appartements privés. Ils durent sortir et traverser le pont principale pour rejoindre l'aile attribuées aux commandants. Une fois arrivé à destination, le sniper frappa à la porte d'où une voix s'éleva les invita à pénétrer à l'intérieur.

-« Marco , tu aurais un moment de libre ? »

-« ça dépend yoï, je dois encore m'occuper de plusieurs choses mais je peut faire une pause si c'est vraiment important. »

-« Je pense qu'on pourra largement s'en contenter ! L'une de nos deux nouvelles recrues a mangé un fruit assez similaire au tien et je pensait que tu pourrais peut-être nous aider à trouvé de quel fruit il s'agit. »

Piqué par la curiosité, le blond tourna lentement la tête vers Hyde qui lui rendit son regard derrière son masque. Marco l'observa sans broncher avant de s'approcher un peu plus du jeune homme qui ne le quittait pas des yeux méfiant et en alerte. Son corps s'était tendu à l'approche du blond et celui-ci l'avait senti également alors il s'arrêta à quelque pas de lui pour ne pas empiéter plus que ça dans son espace vitale.

-« As-tu essayé de t'en servir depuis que tu l'as mangé Yoï? »

-« O-oui.. »

-« Que s'est-il passé ? »

-« J'-j'ai pris feux.. Complètement.. »

-« Qu'est ce que tu as ressenti ? »

-« Qu-quoi ?! »

-« Si tu es du type Zoan, il est fort probable que tes sens se soient accrus quand tu as essayé de t'en servi, il est même possible que tu te sois découvert un instinct primaire que tu n'as pas en tant que simple humain Yoï. Alors ?»

-« Mes- mes oreilles bourdonnaient et ma vue était bizzare, je ne voyais plus en couleur mais seulement en noir et blanc.. Un peu.. Comme une bête ? »

-« Tout juste Yoï. Suit-moi, on va tenter quelque chose. Tu viens avec nous Izou ?»

-« ç'aurait été avec plaisir, mais j'ai des choses à vérifier dans ma division. On se retrouve au dîner comme d'habitude. »

-« Ok, à tout à l'heure Yoï.. »

Marco emmena la jeune recrue jusqu'à salle réservée aux entraînements. Le phénix marcha jusqu'au centre de celle-ci avant de faire face au noiraud. Il écarta les bras de chaque côtés du corps, des flammes bleue et jaunes léchèrent ses membres dpour finalement se changer en un oiseau fait de flammes. Subjugué par ce qu'il voyait Hyde s'avança vers le phénix qui ne bougea pas. Hésitant ses doigts frôlèrent le plumage enflammé de l'oiseau qui se laissa faire.

-« Incroyable ! Je viens de vous toucher et ça ne m'a pas brûlé pourtant ! Comment est-ce possible ?! »

L'oiseau émit un rire avant de se poser sur l'épaule du jeune pirate qui le dévisagea étonné par sa réaction.

-« ça ne te brûlera pas Yoï. Avant de commencer à utiliser tes flammes on va d'abord te faire prendre l'habitude de changer de forme pour que tu prenne pleinement conscience de ta nouvelle condition. On le fera autant de fois que nécessaire jusqu'à ce que ça devienne quelque chose de naturel pour toi yoï. Tu dois ne faire qu'un avec ta seconde nature. »

-« Ma seconde nature ? Vous voulez dire comme une nature animale ? »

-« C'est ça yoï, commençons maintenant pour voir comment tu réagis. La première fois que tu t'es servit de ton pouvoir, je pense que ta nature animale s'est sentie en danger d'où la réaction qui t'as changé en torche humaine yoï. »

Le phénix quitta son épaule et se posa à terre pour reprendre forme humaine. Marco se tourna vers lui et l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés Assis face-à-face, le blond posa à nouveau ses yeux sur Hyde.

-« Ferme les yeux et ralenti ta respiration yoï. Cherche au plus profond de toi ce que tu es et dois être. Tu sentira directement quand ça arrivera alors tâche de rester calme yoï.»

Assis en tailleur, Hyde fit le vide dans son esprit et sa respiration se fit lente et régulière. Pour lui cet exercice ressemblait à de la méditation. Les paroles du blond s'insinuèrent dans son esprit et il se concentra uniquement la dessus. Tout en maintenant sa concentration, il parti à la recherche de sa moitié. Pendant 10 minutes rien ne se produisit mais Hyde ne se découragea pas jusqu'à ce qu'un écho résonne dans sa tête. Curieus il s'ouvrit davantage et bientôt l'écho se changea en voix désincarnée qui le submergea complètement. Une chaleur indescriptible s'insinua douce comme une caresse au creux de ses reins. Elle prit possession de lui et il la sentait circuler dans son corps comme une rivière dans son lit. La voix se fit de plus en plus forte et insistante mais il ne parvenais pas à comprendre pour autant le sens de ces paroles jusqu'à ce que la voix résonne différemment dans sa tête.

 **« N'essaie pas de me comprendre avec ta langue humaine, sers-toi de ton instinct. Je suis la au fond de toi. Trouve-moi et ne faisons** qu'un.»

Surpris il obéit sans hésiter et les mots se firent plus claire dans sa tête. Sans s'en rendre compte il se mouva sur ses quatre membres et la chaleur le submergea à nouveau, plus forte que jamais. Envahi par de nouvelles sensations dont il ignorait tout il ouvra les yeux apeuré et émit un couinement plaintif. Sa vision avait changée, à nouveau, il ne voyait plus les choses en couleur mais ce n'était pas complètement sombre pour autant. Ses narines s'emplirent d'odeurs qu'il n'avait jamais sentie jusqu'à présent et ses oreilles en alerte se retrouvaient assaillies par des bruits qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Son museau renifla l'air et une forte odeur de nicotine le fit reculer aussitôt. En baissant la tête il vit qu'il avait des pattes recouvertes d'un fin duvet noir. Horrifié la bête s'embrasa subitement d'un manteau de flamme qui lécha sa fourrure entièrement. En face de l'animale, Marco n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant lui se tenait un renard de la taille d'un gros chien et la fourrure embrassée de flamme s'intensifia davantage quand il amorça un geste d'approche dans sa direction. Le masque du garçon gisait au sol et il contempla pour la première fois la couleur de ses yeux. Deux billes limpides comme la mer ou les flammes dansait sensuellement dans celles-ci. Le blond ne bougeait plus et pour rassurer le gamin qui avait perdu le contrôle de sa transformation, il se changea à nouveau en phénix pour pouvoir l'approcher.

Au fond de la salle, la porte s'ouvra sur Satch qui cherchait justement le blond. Le roux avisa les deux créatures de feu qui se tenaient au centre de la salle. Totalement incrédule, le roux voulut s'approcher pour voir de plus près cette bête aux côtés de Marco. Grand mal lui en prit car le goupil chargea dans sa direction pour échapper à ses ennemis. Le roux s'écarta de justesse sur son passage permettant ainsi à la bête de s'enfuir. Incrédule le cuistot se tourna vers l'oiseau de feu qui lui jeta un regard mi-coléreux et désespéré de sa bêtise.

-« Tu m'explique ce que fait cette bête à bord du navire ? »

-« Crétin ! Tu viens de fuir Hyde viens m'aider plutôt !Yoï ! »

-« Quoi ?! Cette bête c'est le gamin masqué arrivé ce matin ?! »

-« Je t'expliquerait plus tard ! Si on ne le maîtrise pas il risque de foutre le feu au bateau ! »

En proie à la peur, le renard courait aussi vite que le lui permettait ses petites pattes. Guidé par son odorat, l'animal retrouva son chemin dans ce dédale de couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous. Il se retrouva rapidement sur le pont bondé de monde. Assit dans son siège, Barbe-Blanche fut le premier à remarquer cette petite bête qui venait de faire irruption sous ses yeux. Curieux le vieil homme quitta son siège, ce qui attira l'attention générale sur lui et la bête. Tous regardèrent avec méfiance cette créature enflammée grogner et montrait les crocs à celui qu'elle jugeait comme un danger potentielle à sa fuite. Sa queue enflammée s'agitait nerveusement derrière elle faisant danser les flammes sur sa fourrure et dans le vent marin. Parmi les commandants présent sur place, Izou comprit rapidement la situation. Le travesti se rapprocha pour pouvoir expliquer au vieil homme de quoi il s'agisait au moment ou les deux autres commandants firent irruption à leur tour sur le pont.

Acculé, Hyde recula en dévoilant davantage ses crocs, un grondement sonore vibra dans sa gorge pour signaler qu'il ne fallait pas l'approcher. Derrière lui le cuisinier et le phénix ne firent pas un pas de plus. Perdu, Edward se tourna vers ses fils et exigea qu'on lui explique la présence de cet animal sur son navire.

-« Fils dit-moi ce que fait cette bestiole sur mon navire. »

-« Père, c'est Hyde, le garçon qui est arrivé ce matin yoï. »

-« Hyde ? Cette chose minuscule ? »

-« Il à mangé un fruit du démon. J'ai essayé de l'aider à se familiariser avec son pouvoir mais il à perdu le contrôle et maintenant il n'est guidé que par ses instinct primaires. »

Le vieil homme se tourna à nouveau vers le renard pour l'observer un peu plus en détail. La bête n'avait pas bougé d'un poil mais ses crocs visibles eux étaient prêt à mordre à tout instant. Des pas résonnèrent derrière lui et le pirate aperçu la cyborg se rapprochait d'eux. La brune détailla la bête en face de lui, une moue agacée déformait légèrement ses traits. Elle soupira et se tourna vers les deux commandants.

-« Quelle idée franchement.. Il ne maîtrise pas ses pouvoirs et sous cette forme, ma voix ne l'atteindra pas. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à lui faire perdre conscience pour éviter de transformer ce bateau en brasier flottant. »

Le navigateur et l'empereur se concertèrent du regard un instant car celui d'après une vague de haki frappa de plein fouet le renard qui reprit forme humaine sous le choc et s'évanouit après. Inquiète la brune courut vers lui pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Ses doigts en acier dégagèrent un front large ou des mèches ébènes retombèrent mollement. Elle glissa la main dans sa poche et en sorti un bracelet fait dans un métal sombre. Roxane referma celui-ci autour du poignet de son acolyte sous les regards des commandants et des autres.

-« Vous n'auriez pas du l'encourager à découvrir ça. Son pouvoir est pire qu'une malédiction pour lui. »

-« S'il ne s'approprie pas ce pouvoir, il restera coincé dans sa peur Yoï. Le brider avec cette laisse autour du poignet c'est l'encourager à rester prisonnier de sa peur Yoï. »

La musicienne lui décocha un regard noir quand le noiraud reprit lentement connaissance dans ses bras. Rassurée, la brune se leva en jouant les insouciante comme elle savait le faire.

-« Eh bien chéri, tu as voulu jouer les torches humaines une fois de plus ? »

-« J'étais simplement curieux, ne m'en veut pas Roxane. »

-« Je ne t'en veux pas mais si tu tien vraiment à contrôler ça, tu viens de te trouver un nouveau maître chéri ! »

Le visage découvert du noiraud se décomposa quand il se rendit compte, que son masque ne se trouvait plus sur son visage et qu'il se trouvait sur le pont à la vue de tous. La brune éclata de rire avant de lui écraser son chapeau sur la tête de son ami qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Finalement vivre ici devenait plus intéressant qu'elle ne le pensait en quittant son île natale.


End file.
